Sarah's Return
by Mskayyy
Summary: Sarah has returned from Self- Exile of fifteen long years, to find that she'd lost everything she had hoped to gain.


Harry was sixteen today. He insisted that no grand celebrations be organised, and just a birthday tea would suffice. Not that Mrs. Weasley took that for an answer, but he somehow persuaded her into accepting. He was not in a mood for celebrations; his Godfather's death was still hung over on him.

All the more reason to hate the ministry. They'd kept the whole "Sirius Black has died in Ministry Of Magic Premises" incident quiet. As far as the public knew- Muggle and Magical- Sirius was still the mass murder on loose, and in hiding.

Lupin was invited, and he brought along a present and more bad news as well.

More dementor attacks, Igor Karkaroff dead, Florean Fortescue dragged off from his now deserted ice cream shop... It wasn't a very merry party, and Mrs. Weasley was not liking it one bit.

"Talking of Diagon Alley," said Mr. Weasley, "looks like Ollivander's gone too."

"The wand maker?" said Ginny, looking startled.

"That's the one. Shop's empty. No sign of a struggle. No one knows whether he left voluntarily or was kidnapped."

"But what'll people do for wands?"

"They'll make do with other makers," said Lupin. "But Ollivander was the best, and if the other side have got him it's not so good for us."

Just then, there was a knock on the door, and everyone tensed, all conversations coming to a standstill. No one was supposed to come at the moment.

"I'll- I'll see it," said Mrs. Weasley, getting up and walking towards the kitchen door.

"I'll come with you," said Mr. Weasley quietly. Both of them simultaneously drew their wands out.

Mrs. Weasley slowly undid the latch, and opened the door, to reveal a very travel worn, and haggard looking witch, with her wand held loosely to her side. She appeared to be very agitated, and impatient.

"Is Moon- I mean, is Remus here? Remus Lupin?" She spoke in a measured and mature voice, but you could tell that she was nervous and upset.

Lupin stood up at the sound of her voice with a startled expression. "Sarah?" he called out. "Sarah, is that you?" He made his way to the door, finally coming face to face with the witch as Mr. Weasley moved aside.

"Moony?" she seemed relieved. "Where were you? I've been looking for you for over a week! I had to go to Dumbledore! Oh God, I missed you!" She fell into Lupin's extended arms, and Tonks gave a slight, almost unnoticeable cough behind Harry. Lupin and the witch- Sarah, was it? - did not seem to hear it.

"I moved two years later, Sarah. Everything changed, and I had to move. It was all too... familiar. Too many memories," said Lupin sadly. "What about you? Where have you been? You left without a word after... Well you know." Lupin looked at Sarah sympathetically. She averted her eyes from his and looked around.

"I left to stay with my Muggle relatives, in Australia. It was just... too hard. I'm sorry I left you alone, Remus. I should have stayed. We were in it together," she said, pleadingly.

Lupin smiled sadly at her. "It's alright, Sarah. I know it was exceptionally difficult for you... I knew you took it all harder than the rest... Well... Let's forget all that. What made you come back?"

She suddenly went surprised, as though she suddenly remembered the reason of her visit.

"Remus, I saw it on television, Muggle television. I've been cut off from the Wizarding world for so long, I didn't even know! He's escaped! And _he's _back! Voldemort is back! But mainly, two years ago, Sirius escaped! Oh, God! That dolt was always a rebel... Has he contacted you?" She seemed happy that Sirius escaped?

It was Lupin's turn to look away. "Yes," he said quietly.

"Well, do you know where he is? I would've gone to his old house, except that it's, you know, unplottable and all that... So I figured he must've come to you, Moony, and I was right! Can you take me to him? Remus?" Her happy chatter was cut off by the look on Lupin's face.

"Remus, what's wrong? What happened?" she said, her face going dead serious.

Everyone in the room was either looking down, or looking at Lupin with pitiful expressions. Harry's felt sick. This woman, whoever she was, did not hear the recent news...

"Sarah, he did escape two years ago, it's true... And he was living at his old house, you were right at that too... but you see, you don't know the recent news..." he trailed off, afraid to break it to her.

"What news? Has he been caught?" She sounded scared.

"No, not caught. You see, Dumbledore revived the Order after he knew that Voldemort was back, and Sirius was a member. He ended up proving his innocence to those who would stay and listen- mostly, the order. You were right, Sarah, he was innocent. I owe you an apology." Sarah was not sidetracked by his distraction, and continued looking at him intently, pressing for more details. Harry noticed, however that she failed to note the past tense Lupin used with Sirius.

"There was an incident at the ministry, a duel with the Death Eaters, and... I'm sorry, Sarah. Sirius was killed."

Sarah stood without moving a muscle, still trying to get the information clear in her head. "Wha-at?" she whispered, her voice cracking. "What do you mean, killed?"

"I'm sorry, Sarah," was all Lupin said.

All the energy seemed to drain out of Sarah, and she slumped forward into Lupin's arms. Lupin and Mrs. Weasley helped her to the couch, and she sat there, staring into space. Lupin sat beside her, and held her as she finally gave in to her tears.

"He's dead... He's dead..." It was all she whispered.


End file.
